


Stand By

by kibasniper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Regret, Sad Ending, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: “World's saved once again. Isn't that what you wanted, you big lug?”Bark watches the heroes celebrate their victory over Dark Gaia, wondering what it is that he should be doing now that the main threat is beaten.





	Stand By

“World's saved once again. Isn't that what you wanted, you big lug?”

Nack's voice cut through Bark's thoughts. He kept his gaze on the rising dawn when Nack scoffed. The sun bled into the ocean, the red hues overpowering the calm blues and greens. Smoke still wafted through the sky, the natural sea salt no longer present. The air was too warm and matted his fur. From their spot on the cliff, Bark made out the hunks of earth scattered in the sea and maiming the land. Cheers echoed from below, hollow and soulful, a victory cry for the Freedom Fighters who had stood against Dark Gaia's devastation as Eggman retreated, and Chip rested beneath the crust.

Bark lowered his hunched shoulders. He watched the waves caress the shore and press against the overturned rocks. He spotted the Freedom Fighters gathered by the jetty, their arms around each other. Assuming they were congratulating one another, he had to admit it was a pleasant sight compared to the chaos that had just unfolded.

“Look at 'em,” Nack sneered, sitting in the Marvelous Queen, “patting their backs for another job well done. Disgusting.”

“Aw, Nack, don't be so stingy!” Bean interjected, kicking his legs up in the side car.

Throwing his arm out, Nack barked, “Who are you calling 'stingy?' The lug over there wanted a front row seat to the action, and now, I'm stuck watching the Freedom Fighters kiss and tell each other good job.” Rolling his eyes, he flipped off his hat and fanned himself. Keeping his attention on the sunrise, he muttered, “I ain't getting any younger, Bark. Let's go. Eggman's probably got another job for us and-”

Bark raised his hand, silencing the weasel. He ignored Nack snarling and Bean snickering at his rare insubordination. He normally would have gone along with Nack's order, but he was compelled to stay and observe.

The world almost ended. Dark Gaia nearly destroyed the planet, and he had a hand in it. Helping Eggman secure the Kingdom of Acorn, he felt guilt swell in his chest like a balloon inflating. He tried keeping his weariness down, but it continued rising and sticking in his throat as if it was bile. This plan had been right out of a horror movie. It was far more catastrophic than when Chaos attacked Station Square. This was the entire world splintered into pieces, countless lives being ruined in the aftermath. Even now the world needed to recover, the earth trembling occasionally under his boots and the wind whipping at his back, sharp contrasts to the sun rising in the east.

“Bark, come on,” Nack ordered, revving the engine, “we're losing daylight.”

“And I gotta keep up with my beauty sleep! I lost a whole day doing Eggman's bidding. While it was fun blowing stuff up-” Bean yawned and stretched, his shoulders popping. “-I wanna hit the hay.”

Bark fiddled with his scarf. The threads were singed and black, a result of a stray blast nearly nicking his neck. He rubbed his throat and ambled backwards to his side car. The effort to argue with them was too much with his brain buzzing from the events of the past few days. As he settled into Nack's bike, he cast one last glance to the Freedom Fighters, Sonic dashing across the ocean in a blue streak which seemed endless.

“Can't believe you wanted us to sit down and watch the show. I mean, it was fun, but man, you should've known how this would end,” Nack said, fixing his hat over his ears. Turning the bike around, he revved the engine again and sped off, a trail of dust and dirt kicking up behind the Marvelous Queen.

“Aw, Nack, like I said, you lack imagination and explosives! Lots of shiny energy beams and super forms and all that goodness really got me goin'!” Bean exclaimed, flashing a bright grin at Bark. “I support ya, big guy. I know even the quiet ones like a big, grand, booming show every once and while.”

“Yeah, he wanted us to stay for the entire time! That took hours to end!” Nack snapped, adjusting his mirror. He pressed down harder on the pedals, propelling them faster through the trees. “We didn't need the entire sob story of that little mutt vanishing or going back underground or whatever. Who cares? We all know Sonic and his little gang are gonna win no matter what Eggman throws at 'em.” He glared at Bark, who refused to meet his gaze. “When is it gonna get through your thick skull that Eggman is a paycheck for us? Is that wool cap on too tight and cutting off the circulation to your mind or something?”

Bean patted Nack's side, saying, “You gotta admit it was a great time, Nacky boy! It's not like we had anything better to do.” He yawned again and slouched forward, resting his beak on the front of his car. “Seriously, do we do anything anymore that doesn't involve Eggman? Might as well enjoy a free show.”

Nack groaned and pulled down the side of his snout. “No, dingbat, that ain't what I meant. I meant we knew the ending, so why bother sticking around to see it happen? We could have been cutting loose at Breezie's place, but no, we had to watch Sonic save the day again!”

Bark expected those responses. He knew they wouldn't understand. He had already been regretting what happened with the Knuckles and the Chaotix weeks ago, but seeing the world nearly fall to pieces made his heart palpitate like the beats per minute in a song getting faster and faster. He couldn't do anything to help, his body cemented to his spot on the cliff as the heroes saved the day just as they all knew they would, and even though the ending was something they predicted, it didn't ease his anxiety and guilt.

Bark brushed through the short locks of fur by his head. He took in the crushed trees and mangled branches scattered on the forest floor. Seeing through them gave him a quick glance at the mountains where formations were cracked, and the limestone split down the middle. He made out craters in them, smoking pits where bodies had slammed and energy beams crashed, all of which became distant as Nack raced faster away from the battlefield.

He knew there wasn't anything he could do. Unlike Sonic, he lacked a super form. It wasn't like he had Chaos energy or could pilot a ship like Tails or Rotor. He couldn't even command a fleet like Sally. He was simply the silent muscle of the Hooligans, the one who smashed his fist through a hero's head for some cheap pay and the chance to live under Eggman's rule.

Even though the hole in his heart grew, Bark remained behind enemy fire. He watched Eggman ruin lives and decimate the world one job at a time. It wasn't like Nack saw anything wrong with what they were doing. He lived for money and a chance to live life his way. As for Bean, so long as he was entertained, he would stay on someone's side. The few times they joined the heroes had been some of the happiest moments in Bark's life, but even though he was Bean's closest friend, the duck was chaotic and sought out anyone or anything to keep his attention for a moment, even if that involved villainy.

They wouldn't switch sides unless they were either paid or amused. Nack reprimanded the Freedom Fighters on any occasion he had. Bean dabbled in heroism by pure coincidence. Only Bark had any drive to change his ways, but there were obvious drawbacks. He was a wanted criminal by multiple factions in the world. Redemption had already slipped from his hands too many times. Attacking King Nigel probably sealed his fate, and he imagined his face plastered on posters throughout the kingdom, insulting markings coloring his face and destroying what dignity he had left.

Bark rubbed his eyes and sighed. He dipped his chin to his chest, his scarf slipping up to hide his mouth. Saying anything proved fruitless. It wasn't like anyone had ever listened to his suggestions. He was always countered by Bean's wiles, Nack's refutations, or Eggman's threats, leaving Bark following behind them as the heroes faced them head on.

He wondered if he would ever have his chance to be the good guy. Not a one time hero, not someone who was needed out of convenience, not because he was paid, he wanted to help people when it mattered.

“Hey, Bark,” Nack said, smirking as he slowed his bike down when a clearing opened, “are you crying or is the wind too much for you?”

“Probably the wind! Bark's a tough guy. A little end of the world madness wouldn't make him cry,” Bean replied, chuckling.

He didn't answer. They wouldn't believe him anyway. As the world began to move forward and the heroes celebrated and mourned, Bark waited in the wings for their next job.


End file.
